


Belle

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Era el tipo de chica que iba por las calles de París y hacía equilibrio en el precipicio de las veredas. Era la que cerraba los ojos al sentir el viento del otoño y la que sonreía como el Sol en verano. Era lo más bello, lo más real que había visto nunca.





	Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.

—Eres sin duda lo más bello del mundo—

El sentimiento de haber descubierto algo lo embargó por completo. El ser más afortunado se sintió cuando, absorto en la imagen que se le otorgaba, reconoció una preciosa sonrisa de labios rosa y dientes ligeramente imperfectos, tanto que a duras penas se notaba.

Pero la había observado tanto en sólo unos segundos que sinceramente se sorprendía. Sin poder evitarlo se le metió por los ojos, hermosa bajo el sol y el cielo de París, sonriendo, yendo de aquí para allá como una pequeña mariposa. Sus gestos todavía un poco aniñados y los zapatos rosa que iban por el suelo, levantando un poco de tierra.

Y, francamente, sus ojos lo superaban todo.

Era el tipo de chica que iba por las calles de París y hacia equilibrio en el precipicio de las veredas cada que podía. Era la que cerraba los ojos al sentir el viento del otoño dando en sus sonrosadas mejillas y la que sonreía, adorable y cálida, llena de luz, el sol en verano. Era tan real, tan transparente, tan bella.

Era el amor, la autenticidad, la sinfonía en una pintura, la naturaleza. Era todos los tipos de belleza en una.

Tan encantadoramente defectuosa, la charlatana de las charlatanas y el ser más patoso del mundo. Niña caprichosa, de buenas intenciones y coletas flojas, impulsiva y dramática como ella sola. La única que podía sacarle esa sonrisa llena de devoción.

Y, como la primera vez, se metió en su corazón. Ése tonto corazón que volvía a sentir lo mismo, pero de una forma que no recordaba, con una intensidad desbordante y aplastante que lo hacía latir como loco.

Si la primera vez gustaba de ella, entonces ahora, adultos y con sueños en proceso de cumplirse, con él más seguro de sí mismo y ella más abierta al mundo, con él más centrado en sí y ella viéndolo claramente a los ojos; entonces ahora en serio Nathanaël está perdido.

Perdido de lo absolutamente enamorado que está de Marinette.


End file.
